


Sweets and Terror

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Gaius and Henry visit Robin. Also a pseudo-sequel to Manhandled.





	Sweets and Terror

“TRICK OR TREAT. GIVE US SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!”

Robin poked his head out between the small gap of his door, a yawn forcing itself out of his mouth. With a drowsy blink of his eyes, he stared at the two men in front of him, dressed in costumes and holding out carved pumpkin bags.

“Robin, you’re awake! Now give us candy!” Henry grinned, his fake fangs startling, looking like gleaming blades in his mouth.

“Hey, Bubbles.” Gaius smiled coolly, giving a lighthearted wave.

Robin quickly let the two men in. He wasn’t sure why they decided to visit him at the dead of night, but it would be rude to just let them hang out without inviting them in. As they stepped in, Robin flickered his sights over the guys’ costumes. Henry was dressed in his elaborate vampire costume, apart from the lack of his coffin. Robin wasn’t sure how Henry could handle holding such a heavy object with him 24/7 but the dark mage couldn’t surprise him anymore.

On the other hand, Gaius was dressed in a completely new outfit. Formed fittingly, it was a simple mummy costume with white bandages wrapped all around his body, leaving his head poking out of its wrap. Between the bandages, dark black latex could be seen, shifting at every movement Gaius made. Despite its simplicity, it looked good on Gaius, who held his hands on his waist, showing off his well-formed body, constraint only by bare thread strips of cloth.

Pulling his head back to meet the costumed men’s eyes, Robin asked, carefully pacing his words. “What are you doing here, so late at night?”

“Aww Bubbs, we just wanted to meet with you, you know?” Gaius replied, retaining his cheeky smile. “We haven’t hung out in ages.”

“I’ve been busy.” Reflecting on how much work he had put in since he had been summoned to the Kingdom of Askr, Robin sighed and rubbed on his aching arm. Apparently, his skills were quite useful whenever a green-haired bow-wielding lord comes around to battle, and the summoner had been pushing him hard at work. Not one to complain, it felt nice being needed.

Can’t say much for the others, giving a sympathetic look at Gaius.

Gaius ignored Robin and tilting his head back to address his partner. “Ahem. Well, Hens, the honors?”

Right on cue, Henry pushed forward, holding his bag like a child. “Give us a treat or we’ll play a trick on you! Nya ha!”

...Treat? Oh right! Rubbing his face, Robin recalled when Kiran gave the explanation about his homeworld’s tradition of Halloween. He remembered a bunch of fellow Heroes, eyes glimmering at delight at the stories he told, especially from the children of the bunch. And it seemed like Henry was enamored with the tales, which made sense to him. After all, Henry could be a bit morbid at times.

And Gaius was clearly focused on the candy giving part of the holiday, and he was proven right when he saw Gaius swiped his tongue on his upper lip, head looking around his room like a predator looking for his prey.

Unfortunately for Gaius, he didn’t have any candy on hand. He didn’t expect two grown men to come begging for sweets after all.

Pulling his hands out of his pockets, Robin gave a half-hearted shrug. “Sorry, guys. I don’t have anything with me right now. But I’m sure if you invite Sharena, she’ll probably unlock the kitchens for you and-”

“Bubbles, you understand the consequences, right?” Bubbles interrupted, taking a step and closing the gap between himself and Robin. Robin squeaked as Gaius grabbed hold onto his wrist and pulled him close, purring low into his ear. “You might get… punished.”

Robin seized up, especially when he noticed Henry approaching closer, his hands up to his chest in claws. It was clear like dawn what they came for- and he swallowed. “Er, so if I’m guessing correctly-”

“That we came here to feast on your body like a pair of devious monsters?” Gaius said a twitch on the corner of his mouth. “You guess right as usual. Congratulations.”

Robin laughed. “Isn’t this a bit too much setup for a simple ‘visit’? And with Henry here?”

“Wellll…” Gaius dragged the word out slowly, as he unclasped Robin’s coat off, dropping it onto the ground unceremoniously. “We just had a couple of chats while we were doing our Halloween treat and tricking and we looked back in the good times. Like how you would use that pretty mouth of yours.”

Robin flushed. They haven’t done anything in a while… He really had been busy.

Gaius smirked at Robin’s flustered expression, slightly amazed how Robin could pretend to be embarrassed at this point. “So we decided to pay a little visit. You don’t mind?”

“You guys aren’t going to hurt me, right?”

“Nya ha ha! Of course not. It’s not fun if there’s ouchies involved!” Henry replied from behind Robin. “Unless you want to-” he added with an ominous graze of his neck with his silk-covered hand.

Swallowing his saliva back hard, Robin muttered. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Now get on your knees, and we’ll give you a treat that I’m sure that you’ll enjoy.”

Robin scoffed, but quickly followed Gaius’s orders. He couldn’t remember if he had been on his knees between this particular pair of men before, but he definitely knew it was the first time they came onto him in such spooky costumes. They were an odd pair, but he knew that their shared love of candy and horror must have been their number one connection.

That was, of course, not counting their habit of fucking him. But that was neither here or now.

It was obvious that Gaius was excited, based on the lump in his spandex pants, bulging out and causing the bandages to falter and separate. Making it easier for Robin to strip him off, he tugged the skintight black suit down to the middle of Gaius’s thighs, providing easy access to his hardness. It looked as familiar as he remembered.

Twitching and dripping, Robin started with shaking pumps with his wrist. Gaius grunted, letting out a sigh of relief. As much as he enjoyed leeching off the Askrian and barely having to be in any battles, it did create a pit of frustration and energy for the thief. Usually, he could burn excess energy with a few visits to some nobles’ houses but here, he was left to the whims of the summoner.

But at least he could return back to his past time of getting Robin to suck him off. He was glad that the Robin that was in Askr was the exact same Robin he knew. But he had a gut feeling that all iterations of the man were a raging cockslut.

“Nice. Good work.” Gaius purred, clasping his hands into Robin’s hair as the tactician took him back into his sloppy, hot mouth. The sight of the tactician swallowing and gagging as his meaty cock slipped between his lips was erotic, and what didn’t help was the slightly rusty way he bobbed his head along his length.

Gaius grumbled when Robin pulled back but beamed back when Robin gave his tip a quick lick before turning towards his partner. With beady eyes, he watched as Robin struggled with Henry’s pants before pulling them down. Wiggling him out of his pumpkin-patterned briefs, Robin smiled as he took Henry’s cock in his hand, looking pale and hard, the shiny pink tip sticky with precum. Robin glanced up at Henry, almost nostalgically, before he started stroking the sturdy rod with a slow and patient pace.

Henry made a choked noise, his legs squirming as Robin took the time to pleasure his long cock before he took the meat between his lips and pushed forward. Henry gasped excitedly, immediately grasping onto Robin’s head and pushing him further down. Gaius was almost ready to tell Henry to let it up a bit before he felt fingers wrapping back around his cock.

Robin twitched, breathing hard through his nose as Henry’s cock plugged his wet mouth fully. The length twitched in his mouth, leaking more and more of his hot pre ejaculate against the whirring flesh of his tongue. Robin moaned, his eyes attempting to roll to the back of his head as he complacently stroked Gaius’s cock with needy lust.

Eventually, Henry allowed him to pull back, which Robin did so quickly. As soon as Henry’s cock left his mouth, he switched to Gaius, swallowing him with a rush that left Gaius breathless. Swallowing and shifting between the two men’s cocks in his mouth, soon Robin was moving in a pace like old times, bobbing between the cocks like a professional, shamelessly moaning and groaning at every needy buck the men would give to his throat as he swallowed them balls deep.

Robin squirmed, his nose pressed against Gaius’ pubic hair before he pulled away and did the same for Henry. Henry moaned enthusiastically, humping Robin’s face unbashfully while Gaius was left to contend with Robin’s expertly moving hands. Robin choked slightly when Henry gave an unexpectedly hard jab into his throat, crushing the tip of his nose against the planes of his hips. He flinched as he felt hands grasped hard onto his hair and pulled him off manually, his lips gliding off Henry’s cock like a slow-moving conveyor.

Rewarded for his hard work with a cock slapped on his face, Robin shut his eyes tight as Henry stroked his spit-covered cock and gave his face a hard smack. Gaius followed suit, scooting in closer as he proceeded to give Robin a nice prod of his cheek with his meaty dick, painting the surface with a shiny paint of saliva and his own fluids.

Being slapped on the face with two meaty cocks was just too much for Robin, and he stood up, his legs shaking.

“Y-You guys aren’t just gonna use my mouth, right?” Robin asked before he turned around and massaged his bottom, showing off his desperate desire.

With a ferocious grunt, Gaius pushed and guided Robin to his bed, yanking the tactician’s pants down before dipping a finger between his crack. It was like it was going back home after a long journey as the hole twitched and easily swallowed the first bend of his finger. Gaius grinned and shared a look with the dark mage, which was left beaming from the aftereffects of Robin’s well-trained mouth.

“You’re always such a slut,” Gaius scolded, rubbing Robin’s bubble butt with his hands, giving each cheek a little pinch that had the tactician squeaking. “I’m amazed that you haven’t come and begged for our cocks ages ago.”

“Yeah, war is a pain.”

“But we’ll be giving you just what you needed. Kinda a shame, considering this was supposed to be a trick.”

Robin whined, pushing his ass against Gaius’s aching cock. Sliding the length between his cheeks, Robin pleaded. “Then fuck me hard then until I’m aching and sore all over.”

“Heh. I’m sure you’ll love that too much.” With a swift slap on his asscheek that left Robin shuddering, Gaius answered. “But sure.”

Pushing Robin onto the bed, Gaius spread his legs apart, grinning when he pushed two fingers inside and saw how easy it went in. As he continued to work and stretch Robin, which left him moaning and grunting in frustration, Robin turned his eyes to Henry, who waddled onto the bed, causing it to creak.

Despite the worries that the bed was going to collapse, Robin grinned upwards at Henry as the dark mage got onto his knees and fed Robin his cock. Robin moaned with his long dick back in his mouth, pushing his ass back to force more of Gaius’s fingers inside of him.

When the thief was sure that the tactician was ready, he angled his cock and slid inside, letting out a lustful throaty groan as he pushed more and more deeper inside the tight hole. “Fuck, this feels as great as ever.”

Robin squealed in delight, as Gaius’s fat cock filled more of his insides until he had him squirming from fullness. While he tried his best to fellate Henry, Gaius was making his job a lot harder as the more he pushed in, the more his body filled with pleasure, every nerve burning with intoxicating pleasure that left him burning.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t move much with Henry taking full control and bucking into his mouth with concentration usually unseen from the dark mage other than when he was killing Risen. Henry grinned back, before breaking into a moan, tilting his neck back and showcasing his beautiful pale neck. Robin continued, his tongue whirling and stroking the length as he admired Henry’s more delicate looks. His pale, white hair looking gorgeous in contrast with his dark red cape, down to his purple coat, now matted with dark stains of sweat.

Robin gagged hard as Gaius gave him a hard thrust of his hips, causing his throat to clench tighter against Henry’s cock. It caused a domino effect, forcing Henry to buck hard until he had Robin struggling and breathing hard against the smooth base of his cock.

When they eventually pulled back, Robin reacted with a choked whine and a hard spit on the bed. “Sorry, was that too hard?” Gaius asked from behind, his hands moving from his hips to his sides and his lips on Robin’s shoulder.

“N-No, it’s fine. I was just a bit surprised…” Robin remarked. In secret, he was a bit upset that he couldn’t handle something like that. In the past, he took way harder treatment and he had no problems. But the rush of being spit-roasted like that reminded Robin why he enjoyed getting fucked and being used as a toy. The mixture of pain and pleasure and the lustful moans from his two partners left his cock aching in desire, and in his life, he never felt anything more amazing than making the dear companions in his life feel so good.

Taking a breather, Robin quickly returned his lips back around Henry’s cock, who surprisingly enough, tenderly brushed his fingers on his cheek before returning his hands onto his hair. Henry was one of the people that understood his masochistic tendencies and never judged him for it. And Robin welcomed it, taking the Plegian’s cock before he gave a sloppy and deep swallow down his throat

Watching Robin carefully, Gaius laid one more kiss at the back of Robin’s neck before he continued, thrusting and fucking Robin, watching as those asscheeks clapped and bounced at every deep buck of his hips. Robin wiggled his ass lustfully, now fully accommodating the two men inside of him.

Robin squirmed in delight as Gaius started to hammer his hips behind him, harder and harder, finally releasing the beast that he claimed to be. Henry seemed to take note, his smile turning wider and wider as Robin started to get into it more, sloppily running his tongue around his shaft, moaning and muttering words of vulgarity at every chance he had.

Wanting something more, Henry relented to rubbing his meaty shaft across Robin’s face, gliding up and down as Robin continued to sink into pleasure. He watched as Gaius fucked into him, cheeks pink and concentration in his face and the bandages of his costumes barely hanging on as the sweat sank into his clothes and left them all moist and wet.

As they slowly unraveled off, Gaius was eventually left fucking Robin in only his tight spandex top, the black stretchy material showing off Gaius’s lean but muscular body with the slippery fiber stretching around Gaius’s biceps and chest. Henry finally understood why Robin liked him so much. He was quite a looker.

“Ooh, that feels good!” Henry remarked, glancing down as he watched Robin dropped his head lower to lap his tongue on his balls. Henry helped, lifting his sack higher just for Robin to run his lips across the sweaty pouch, before laying a kiss and a wet filthy suckle. Henry tugged on Robin’s head to tell him he’s doing a good job, and he watched as Robin’s back rippled and curved when Gaius gave him a few more hard strokes.

Crawling his hands up and down Robin’s work-soaked back, Gaius could only rock his hips in momentum, his cock twitching in pleasure at every tight squeeze from that wonderful behind and every lustful mutter Robin let escape from his lips.

Spreading those cheeks with his hands, he gave it a couple hard slaps, which caused Robin to squeeze even harder around his cock, almost like he was begging for more punishment. For all he knew, he was right. Robin could become such a raging cockhound when he’s aroused, and the slutty way he was backing his hips and panting at every buck he gave to his asshole reaffirmed that belief. And yet Gaius was so charmed by him, his undeniable charisma turning such behavior into something endearing and something irresistible.

Gaius continued with giving Robin what he wanted, hard broad strokes deep inside. He swiped sweat from his brows with his forearm, now sunk into the pleasure of Robin wrapping around him.

“You’re such a good slut, aren’t you?” Gaius said, continuing with slaps onto Robin’s ass. Robin moaned out, his mouth too preoccupied with Henry’s balls filling his mouth and cock switching places at a random pace. “I can do this all night. What about you, Hens?”

“I agree! And I think Robin here wouldn’t have a problem with that, right?” He dragged the last word in a mocking tone, squeezing Robin’s face cheeks with his palms as he shoved his cock deep down the tactician’s throat. The wheezing and choking gags Robin made as he was forced to swallow Henry down was a complete disparity from the mewing pining agreements that left his mouth when Henry pulled his cock out from Robin’s sticky mouth.

And with every forceful jab, Henry gave to Robin’s mouth left the tactician instinctively squeezing tight, leaving Gaius to handle the tight vise around his cock acting like a personal milker. Gaius wished that there was something that he could use to pull Robin closer, to feel his body pressed right against his, but he settled for placing his hand on Robin’s sweat-slicked shoulder and pulling it back.

It didn’t take long for one of them to finally spilled their seed, and in this case, Henry was the first, groaning and squirming in pleasure, and with one last moan, he came hot white cum spilling all over Robin’s face and lips. His hips erratically bucked and shook, as he rubbed his erupting cock all over the tactician as if he was a beast marking his territory. Robin stuck his tongue out, eyes shut, collecting as much of Henry’s fresh semen on his tongue as possible.

Watching Robin lead Henry to his climax helped Gaius to his own, and with one deep push, filled Robin hard enough to leave him gasping. Grunting through gritted teeth, Robin could feel Gaius’s hot seed flooding inside, and the familiar sound of Gaius’s lustful moaning filled his room. Robin couldn’t help but think back nostalgically, wondering how many times he had heard the same sounds escaped from Gaius’s lips.

And how many times he had come inside of him.

When Gaius and Henry pulled away, they were left with a nude Robin, with his face a complete mess, stained with ivory cum, and ass filled with seed. Robin whined, flopping back on his bed in exhaustion, his hand immediately going straight to his own hard cock. Squirming in his sheets, Robin pleasured himself, his toes curling as he tried to remember the taste of Henry’s cock and the sensation of Gaius filling his insides.

A hand interrupted his personal masturbation session, and Robin opened his eyes to see Gaius and Henry staring back at him.

“You don’t think you’re done yet, right?”

“Nya ha! I think you enjoyed that too much for that to be considered a trick!”

“Er… Well-” Robin started before Henry and Gaius climbed onto his bed with him, and squatted right above his face.

“We’re all sweaty, so I’m sure you don’t mind cleaning us up?”

“Yeah, come on!” Henry said, wiggling his bottom right above Robin’s face. Robin grinned before he gave a hold onto Henry’s soft pale bottom and dipped his tongue between the crack and settled the flexible wet muscle against his pink hole.

Henry let out a sigh of pleasure before he started to ride Robin’s tongue, wiggling his hips and moaning shamelessly, as Robin struggled to lift those cheeks apart. When the tip of his tongue pushed through Henry’s sphincter, Henry dropped his arms back, using only his legs support to prevent him from fully collapsing onto Robin’s face.

As Robin devoured the dark mage’s bottom greedily, Gaius settled on helping Robin with his own personal problem. Getting on his elbows and knees, Gaius swallowed Robin’s cock, smirking when he heard Robin gasp, and his member twitching against his tongue. He might not be as talented with his mouth as Bubbles over there, but he knew a trick or two.

His tongue wrapped around Robin’s tip, and his hands worked the length, stroking them teasingly slow, that left Robin choking in pleasure. But unable to focus on his blowjob, Robin maintained his focus on Henry’s tasty hole, his tongue digging into the orifice, twisting, whirling and jabbing until he had the dark mage panting and shaking his ass.

Henry cooed, his eyes shut tighter as usual, as he curled his fists around his cock and started with slow strokes. Despite the fact that he just came, having his ass eaten out by Robin’s tongue was always a big wake up call for his cock. It didn’t help that he got the perfect view of the thief’s ass.

Despite Gaius’s remarks, Robin wasn’t the only one with a nice bubble ass, as well. Looked like what the candy and squatting did wonder for his ass. Though a bit perkier compared to Robin’s, it was still a nice size, which Henry liked. Unable to handle himself, he gave those cheeks a grope, eliciting a shocked gasp from Gaius. As the thief turned his head back and saw Henry’s grin, he submitted. Not one to play around with danger, he pushed his bottom back for Henry to play with, flushing as Henry’s long fingers held and kneaded his cheeks, before spreading them apart to reveal his own rosebud.

Doing his best to lean forward, Henry gave Gaius a little kiss of his own, slathering his tongue clumsily, in an attempt to mimic what Robin was doing. Gaius whined, pursing his lips in embarrassment. With a grumble, he decided to pay it forward, dipping his head past Robin’s laps and right at his-

Robin nearly shrieked as he felt something wet and tongue slapping at his cum-stained hole. His fingers struggling to hold onto Henry’s cheeks, he had no idea what prompted Gaius to suddenly want to eat him out, especially when he has the man’s cum dripping down his crack and staining his sheets.

Henry grinned, watching as Gaius’s orange hair dipped lower and lower. Following the thief’s actions, Henry shoved his face between those asscheeks, licking, and lapping. Though he was not used to eating someone out, other than with Robin when he was feeling particularly amorous, he can’t say that he didn’t enjoy it, rubbing and kissing Gaius’s sensitive hole until he let out a shudder, breaking his cool attitude that he had for the whole night.

Unlike himself, who unabashedly soaked himself in pleasure. As Henry continued to focus on Gaius’s hole, Gaius was cleaning Robin off his fresh cum. Despite his own bitter taste on his tongue, the musically sweet moans Robin were letting leave his mouth was enough of a motivation for him.

Having a cute boy squirming in his sheets was something he didn’t particularly think was something erotic, until Robin introduced him to it. He broke into a smile, as Robin made a high pitch squeal before he jabbed his fingers in and curled.

With a breathless moan, Robin couldn’t handle it. His mind was clogged with Henry’s scent, the feeling of Gaius’s muscular calves against his head, the taste of Henry against his lips, Gaius’s fit chest against his abdominals, and those fingers digging deep and hard inside of him.

His legs trembled as he spilled, his cock erupting with thick seed, staining both Gaius and his own body. He heard a chuckle before the fingers popped out off him and he was left feeling a bit sore, empty, and lonely.

The embarrassment of cumming just from Gaius’s fingerplay wasn’t even in his mind at this point, as he laid on his bed and soaked in the pleasure of his body.

When he felt arms around his chest and waist was what prompted him to finally wake up. He didn’t even know that he fell asleep.

Birds sang outside the window of his room, and sunlight shot harshly inside through the stained glass. With a groggy groan, Robin pulled himself up, only to be dragged down.

“Stay. I want to sleep longer.” Gaius mumbled before he shifted himself up and laid his head against the crook of Robin’s shoulder. Looking down, Robin saw Henry, his body basically draped around his, his face nuzzled in his pit before he drowsily opened his eyes and threw Robin his classic grin.

“Oh! Looks like it’s a brand new day, nya ha!”

“Yeah… it is.” Robin replied, smiling.

“Jeez, now I’m awake. You’re pretty loud in the morning, aren’t you?” Gaius complained. Rubbing his eyes, he propped his head on his palm, and his lips curved. “Mornin’, Bubbles. Next time we should kick Loudmouth over here and have a nice long sleep, huh?”

“Hey, come on,” Robin said, hoping to ease the tension. Luckily, Henry looked amused and held onto him tighter. “Right, let’s get up. We might be needed toda…-”

“Huh?”

“You’re both hard.”

“Oh, lookie here. I guess my cock wanted to greet you in the morning too,” Gaius teased, as he gripped his hard cock and gave it a little slap on Robin’s thigh.

“Yeah, mine too!” Henry added in, mimicking Gaius’s action.

Licking his painfully dry lips, Robin said.

“Let’s have a little quick afterparty, I guess.”

It wasn’t quick.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at my tumblr at raggyscribes.tumblr.com
> 
> I have a 99% cool dude rating from my sponsors.


End file.
